comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
All Star Superman
All Star Superman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :All Star Superman #8: 05 Jul 2007 Current Issue :All Star Superman #9: 14 Nov 2007 Next Issue :All Star Superman #10: 12 Mar 2008 Status Published irregularly. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman Allies *'Lois Lane' - Star reporter for the Daily Planet. - wikipedia:Lois Lane *'Jimmy Olsen' - Photographer and cub reporter for the Daily Planet. Has a 'signal watch' that can be used to contact Superman. Sometimes called "Superman's Pal" - wikipedia:Jimmy Olsen Enemies *'Lex Luthor' - Evil scientific genius. Wants to kill Superman. - wikipedia:Lex Luthor Minor Characters *'Perry White' - Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet. - wikipedia:Perry White *'Krypto' - Superman's super-powered pet dog. - wikipedia:Krypto Other Characters/Places/Things *'Metropolis' - Large city in the United States, and current city of residence of Superman. - wikipedia:Metropolis (comics) *'Smallville' - Kansas farming town where Clark Kent was raised on Earth. Current home to Martha & Jonathan Kent, and Superboy/Conner Kent. - wikipedia:Smallville *'Krypton' - Home planet of Superman/Kal-El. Was destroyed when its radioactive core went critical. - wikipedia:Krypton (Planet) *'The Phantom Zone' - Otherdimensional realm where criminals from Krypton were exiled. - wikipedia:Phantom Zone Recent Storylines All Star Superman #9 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. All Star Superman #8 All Star Superman #7 All Star Superman #6 All Star Superman #5 All Star Superman #4 All Star Superman #3 All Star Superman #2 *Superman takes Lois Lane to his Fortress of Solitude after revealing that he has secretly been Clark Kent. Lois refuses to believe him, while becoming increasingly paranoid about Superman's intentions until she finally fires a kryptonite weapon at him . . . only for both of them to discover he is now immune to kryptonite. It is revealed that Lois was exposed to a type of radiation that affected her mind. Superman cures her and then reveals Lois' birthday present. All Star Superman #1 *Superman foils a plot by Lex Luther to cause a disaster on the sun, but in the process receives a lethal dose of solar radiation. He decides to finally reveal his secret identity to Lois Lane. Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'All Star Superman vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210074 History All Star Superman presents stories with a classic flare that are out of regular DC Universe continuity. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Grant Morrison. Artist/Covers: Frank Quitely. Superman created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster. Publishing History First published in 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :All Star Superman #10: 12 Mar 2008 News & Features * 09 Apr 2007 - Catching Up with Frank Quitely Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Superman in the Comics - Section of the Superman Homepage pertaining to the comics *wikipedia:Superman - general Wikipedia entry for Superman *wikipedia:All Star Superman Category:Super-Hero